Where to turn?
by Elle nim 'loki
Summary: {On hold} Usagi has had rotten luck when it came to men. But now she thinks she in love with a man that only wants her for one thing.....her body. When another comes into her life, will he show her whats really there? Can he show her the love that she so
1. Guilt

Hellow! I know again...I just can't stop thinking of new ides. And this one is fresh in my mind. Hope you like it. Please let me know what you think.really I need to know if you would like me to continue this story. Move reviews = more chapters and better chapters!  
  
Title: Where to turn?  
  
Summary: All her life Usagi has had bad luck in the direction of love. But now she thinks she loves a man...a man that only wants one thing from her...her body. When another was introduced into her life, will he make her see what's really there?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Sailor Moon. Don't we all know this!  
  
"____" talking  
  
'____' Thinking  
  
**___** Flashbacks, scene changes.  
  
(___) Author comments  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The night was dark. Only having the moon and the diamonds in the sky illuminating the world below. Street light were fairly lit, just there to attract mosquitoes to it. Everybody moved about, rushing to get to their destinations. To meet someone special, someone destined just for them. She looked at them all from her balcony window. Wondering who was out there for her. She thought she had found someone, but so far that person is a fraud. Someone playing her out and not even she knew it.  
  
Her silver hair trailed down close to touching the floor. Sweeping across the room. Her shoulders slumping down in sadness, pure agony. Why did this have to happen to her? She had been a good girl, hadn't she? So why was she having such bad luck. Just a few moments ago, she was being caressed. Having someone whisper sweet nothing in her ear. She was being loved.  
  
But now, she was alone. With no to comfort her. Her eyes turned to the bruise on her left arm, slowly massaging it. She winced in pain when her fingers came into contact with the purple bump. She closed her eyes, remembering what had happened earlier.  
  
** Flashback**  
  
She rustled through her closet. Hoping to find something to wear tonight. One after on she passed on to the next outfit in her closet. Finding nothing that would seem appropriate. Then suddenly something caught her eye. She pulled out a white strapless satin dress. And began to dress herself. The dress hugged to her every curve, dropping just below her knees. Flaring out a bit on the bottom. She bent down to pick up a white pair of heels and placed them on her small feet. She walked up to her full length mirror and took a good look at it.  
  
"Something is not right..." her eyes darted to her hair. Her long hair had been placed in two buns at the side of her head, having the rest of her hair dangle out from the bottom. She shook her head in disagreement. Her hand traveled up and let her hair loose from her famous hairstyle. And started to get back to work.  
  
  
  
She once again looked at her full length mirror. Her hair had been placed in a high ponytail. Curling the bottom portion of her hair. Making it only reach knee length. Her feet were adorned with her white heels and on her ankle she placed a good luck charm that Mina had given her for her 18 birthday. Her face had little make-up. She had on a bit of blush, and pinkish eye shadow. She reached over to her bed and picked up a little box of lip gloss, tapped her finger on it and placed it on her cherry lips. She smiled at herself.  
  
"There we go" she quickly cleaned her room and ran to the dinning room to check that everything was in place. She looked over the dinning room. The fire place had been on, so the apartment was nice and warm. Two plates were on the table. One on one side and the other on the other. A candle holder was in the middle of the small table. Giving is such a romantic glow. She had placed the food in small bowls and placed them on the table as well.  
  
*Knock* *knock* *knock*  
  
She backed away from the dinning room and into the living room. Checking off her mental check list. Everything was right in her mind.  
  
"Perfect" She headed to the door, and opened it. Revealing a very gorgeous man. He was dressed in a nice white dress shirt and black pants. His ebony hair fell just over his mid-night blue eyes. His face so delicately chiseled.  
  
"What took you so long?" he wore a cocky grin on his face. Usagi just smiled uneasily.  
  
"I'm sorry Mamoru. I was just caught up. You.Your not mad are you?" Usagi looked at him with shameful eyes.  
  
"No, not today. Are you gonna let me in, or do you want me to stay out here to freeze?" he said sarcastically. She shook her head in fear.  
  
"No of course not, please come in" Mamoru took in his invitation and walked in. He looked around the living room. Making sure everything was neat. Once he was satisfied he kept walking and plopped himself on the couch. Usagi followed after him not to far behind. He didn't take his off her. He looked at her, from head to toe. Her silky hair, her gorgeous eyes, her plump lips, her ripe breast, round rear-end, and her shapely legs. God she was perfect. He felt himself go hard. He moaned. Now he knew why he kept her. Not because of her "intelligence" or her charms. But because she made him feel like this, wanting her there and then. Usagi looked at him confused.  
  
"Do you want anything to drink?" she quickly asked, forgetting her manners.  
  
"Red wine" he stated simply. She nodded and walked away into the kitchen. Her dress moving at the rhythm of her body. He heard the clanking of glass cups and pouring of the red wine he so coolly requested. She came out with two wine glasses in her hands. She sat herself down next to Mamoru and handed him the glass of wine.  
  
"I must say Usagi you look exquisite" a blush crept onto Usagi's cheeks.  
  
"Thank you. You look great also" Mamoru mumbled an 'I already knew that' under his breath. He held the glass up to his nose and inhaled the scent of the wine. He closed his eyes and brought the glass to his lips, slowly sipping the liquor. Usagi just sat there looking at him intently. Like she always does, thanking god that this man would give her the time of day. She too imitated his actions and sipped the lovely wine. She felt it burn down her throat. She never did like this stuff, she only drank it because Mamoru asked her to.  
  
Mamoru leaned over and took her glass away from her and placed his and hers on the coffee table in front of them. He looked into her eyes, seeing such adorable innocence. It was a curse to be that beautiful. A curse that only Usagi was to endure.  
  
"I'm hungry my dear Usako" he placed his hand on her cheek, running his fingers over her jaw line. She shivered, but soon gained her composure.  
  
"I'm sorry, how rude of me. Lets go to the dinning room" she was about to stand up when he pulled her by the arm to stay with him. He leaned closer to her, his hot breath tingling in her ear.  
  
"I don't hunger for food. I hunger for you" Usagi's eyes widen. She was surprised to hear this from him. He was never this direct with her. Usually he just kissed her or placed his hand over her. But never this. He leaned on top of her. Placing her on the bottom. His hand still by her cheek, and the other on her waist. Holding her tightly.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" she asked a little uneasily. He sighed and propped his head up to look at her.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you Usa. I'll take it easy on you" she tried to open her mouth to speak but before she could any words out he covered her mouth with his. Kissing her fiercely. Making her whimper. The only think separating their bodies were Usagi's arms. He pushed his body closer to hers. Making her fully aware of how happy he was to see her. He licked her bottom lip, begging to give him entrance. She opened her mouth, letting him enter. He began to tease her, poking all around her mouth. Slowly he separated from her, lacking oxygen. He licked his lips, one again tasting her, sweet pure honey.  
  
Usagi was frozen. She could see all that was happening but she couldn't react even if she wanted too. She saw him separate and lick his lips clean. As if trying to get all of her that was on him. She focused her eyes on his. She saw the thing that she was fearing, cold hard lust. Was he only after her to satisfy himself, then later throw her aside like a sack of garbage? No her Mamo-chan loved her. He would never do such a thing. He loved her, he's always loved her, since the first day he laid eyes on her. He even told her! He had told her, that he cared deeply for her. He loved her, and she knew that. So why was she doubting him? Why was she questioning his love for her.why?!  
  
He smirked at her. He could see her inner turmoil as if she was having it with him. The expression was clear in her eyes. Such emotion. Such confusion, and***** was that regret? Was she regretting being with him? Dammit should be him regretting her. Not the other way around. He would show her.  
  
Without any other thought he grabbed her arm fiercely and plagued her mouth. He didn't let her respond. He didn't want her too. He bite her bottom lip and she gasped opening her mouth. In that little chance, the little opportunity he had, he slipped his tongue in her mouth. Savoring her once more. She tried to get him off of her. She tried pushing him away but the more she struggled the more he put pressure on her arm. What could she do? Then it hit her!  
  
She moved her arms up to his neck pushing him into her even more. She mimicked his moves and entwined her tongue with his. Kissing him with as much fierceness as he was. He let a moan escape from his throat, oh how he enjoyed this. His hand began to travel down, not soon after it stopped mid way down her thigh and began to slide up her dress. Feeling her smooth creamy skin against his hand. At the sudden contact she lost all thought of getting him off of her. She was lost to him.  
  
His touch  
  
His kisses  
  
His love for her  
  
He stood up, reluctantly getting off of her. She looked at him confused. He smiled at her sheepishly. Leaning down once more, he picked her up. Slowly taking her into her bedroom. Once he entered, he set her down on the bed, once again leaning over her, placing butterfly kisses down her neck. Showing her so much love, she just couldn't deny him anything now. She pulled him down to her and kissed him. He separated to whisper her name, just one more time before he decided to take her.  
  
Usagi was lost to the passion. The intensity, the heat between them. His lips were so hot and demanding. Demanding something that she couldn't offer. She wouldn't offer it. Not after what had happened to with Motoki. "Motoki"  
  
"What!?" Mamoru separated from her in shock. Never in his life had he been mistaken for someone else. Never from Usa. She looked at him, had she said that out loud? She did! She looked into his eyes. You could see the fire in his eyes, the sparks that were coming out...Oh god what had she done?  
  
"What did you say!!?" He asked her again...holding one of her arms. Tightening his grip with every second. Cutting the circulation of her arm all together.  
  
"Nothing Mamo-ch" before she could finish, she felt a large hand smack across her face.  
  
"Never mention any other men when you're with me, Never!" with that he left. He got up and walked out the door slamming it behind him. Leaving poor Usagi crying to herself, hoping to find comfort within herself.  
  
***  
  
She placed her hand on her redden cheek. Oh how it hurt. Not that he hit her, he has smacked her before. She was used to it by now. But she could never get used to the idea that he always left her alone, crying to herself. Not even giving her the chance to explain.  
  
"Oh god it was all my fault Luna, my entire fault" a small black cat jumped onto her lap, trying to sooth her master. Usagi ran her hand over Luna's black fur. Caressing her softly. At least something wouldn't leave her, or hit her. Something that truly did represent love. Unconditional love.  
  
*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*  
  
She put Luna down and walked over to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Moshi Moshi" her voice was barley audible.  
  
"Hey Usa!" a cheery voice yelled from the other side of the phone. Yup she knew who it was.  
  
"Hi Minako"  
  
"Hey to you too. Hey I was wondering if you would like to go partying tonight?" Usagi looked down at Luna.  
  
"I don't know. I don't think I'm up for it" She sighed into the phone.  
  
"Aww come on. You never spend time with us anymore ever since you got that new job of yours. The least you could do is come and hang out with us on Saturdays" Well it was true. She never found time for her friends anymore. She had taken a job as an art professor. That was her passion. The beauty of art. All the love one puts into it. The time and patience. She just felt like a part of it. Like she belonged to it.  
  
"Hello, are you there?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm here, sorry. Kinda lost in my own thoughts"  
  
"Oh, well you've been doing that a lot. You should come so your head can get some fresh air. Please? I miss you Usa. I never get to see you anymore" she sighed once more. Well why not. She should get outside to get some fresh air. It might be good for her, and hey it might be fun. Plus it's better than staying here and thinking about what had happened earlier.  
  
"I miss you too. So where should I be at and at what time?" suddenly a loud scream invaded her ears following by excessive giggles. She pulled the telephone away from her ear until she could no longer hear the banshee cries.  
  
"Go to the park. That's where we're meeting. OH everyone's going to be so happy to see you Usagi. I'm going to be so happy. Be there at 8:30. I'll see you then. Love you! Bye!" Usagi smiled. It had been so long since she had seen her friends. She never realized how much she missed them all. She went and picked up Luna, twirling her around.  
  
"Oh Luna! I'm going to have so much fun. It's been a long time since we were all together. Too long" she set her down and walked into her bedroom to fix herself once more.  
  
****  
  
The night was chilly. She rubbed her numb arms. Why hadn't she brought a jacket with her? She crossed her arms in front of her chest to retain some of her warmth. She still had on her white dress and heels. She didn't feel like changing. She was too deep in thought. Too much that she didn't even notice the whistles and obvious stares that were aimed for her. She just kept walking. Thinking about her dear Mamo-chan. What had gone wrong? They were both there, kissing. One thing lead to another, and then she had to call out Motoki's name. Dammit! Why in the name of Selene had she said his name when she was with the man of her dreams? A single tear ran down the side of her face.  
  
"Usa!!!" Minako came running towards Usagi and embraced her in a hug. Usagi quickly wiped her tear and hugged Minako back with much enthusiasm.  
  
"Hey you" Minako parted away from Usagi, to let the rest get their chance. Ami, Rei, and Makoto ran toward them. All with surprised looks.  
  
"Odango is that you?" Rei stared at Usagi in disbelief. Usagi nodded her head in recognition.  
  
"Hey Rei" Her eyes began to widen. She stepped closer to Usagi, trying to hard not to blink. She reached out to touch her. Usagi stuck out her hand and grabbed Rei's. In an instant Rei had Usagi in a hug. Usagi patted her back and slipped away.  
  
"It's good to see you all" she hugged both Makoto and Ami. They all sat down on a near bench. Chatting about their lives and such. Makoto told everyone that she now owned a restaurant that she and her new boyfriend operate and it was going quite nicely. Ami had gotten into her last year of a prestigious Med-school she had been attending. And was on her way to becoming a doctor. Rei had taken over her Grandpa's shrine Almost 2 years ago, when he passed away. Minako was now a high star roller. She was now currently shooting a new film in the states. But in her words.she needed a well deserved vacation. And as of course, Usagi told them that she was now an art professor, and had the greatest boyfriend anyone could ever have. Right now Usagi was in paradise. But not known to her, paradise didn't last forever.  
  
Minako quickly stood up and looked at her watch. "Hey you guys. In case you didn't know, it's already 10:30. We have a party to crash!" Minako grabbed onto Usagi and dragged her up. Leading them all to her car.  
  
**  
  
Maybe I shouldn't go to this party. What If he gets mad at me again? I wouldn't want that to happen. What if he even leaves me...no he wouldn't leave me! He loves me. He's said so before. He said that I was his fairytale.  
  
'I love you Usako. I love you with all my heart. You are my soul, my heart, my one and only fairytale'  
  
She kept questioning herself. Not noticing that all the girls had already gotten out of the car and left her behind. She opened the door and ran after them.  
  
"Chotto matte yo!"  
  
Usagi entered the house, no mansion out of breath. It was so big. Her heels clanked on the marble floors announcing her presence. Thank god that the music was loud enough that no one noticed her. She kept going inside, looking for her friends. Hoping not to seem so out of place. She turned her head around one of the corridors checking to see if they hadn't slipped in by accident. When she turned her head around her eyes clashed with dark blue ones and gasped.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry to have startled you. I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that" he was quite charming. His black hair fell over his eyes, making him look so adorable. It sort of reminded her of Mamoru. She kept looking at him, soon to realize that he was waving his hands in-front of her. She quickly looked up.  
  
"Gomen, my head was somewhere else. No, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm looking for some friends" she smiled at him sheepishly.  
  
"Maybe I could help you find them. My names Seiya" he stuck out his hand gripping Usagi's. Her hand was so warm. He didn't want to let go. A frown was formed when she quickly removed her hand from his.  
  
"I'm Usagi. Nice to meet you" They stayed looking at each other. As is they had known each other from somewhere. She shook her head. What non-sense what she talking about. She just met the guy. But if she had just met him, why was she feeling like she had known him for a long time.  
  
Before she knew it, she heard a growl from behind her. Her body stiffened. She didn't want to know who it was. She pleaded with herself to now turn around. Kami help her. Slowly she turned her body around only to be met with stormy mid-night eyes. She gasped.  
  
"Mamoru-chan.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's it for this chapter. Let me know what you think..good? Bad? Boring? Just give me anything ^_^.  
  
'Till next time  
  
~Serenity's Rose~ 


	2. Devastation

Title: Where to turn?  
  
Summary: All her life Usagi has had bad luck in the direction of love. But now she thinks she loves a man...a man that only wants one thing from her...her body. When another was introduced into her life, will he make her see what's really there?  
  
Author: Serenity's Rose  
  
Additional notes: all the little sentences with ' ' are of Usagi's direct thoughts. I have them in italics but when I upload them here, they don't appear. And I don't want you to be confused. Rather give you a heads up.  
  
'Devastation'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Maybe I could help you find them. My names Seiya" he stuck out his hand gripping Usagi's. Her hand was so warm. He didn't want to let go. A frown was formed when she quickly removed her hand from his.  
  
"I'm Usagi. Nice to meet you" They stayed looking at each other. As is they had known each other from somewhere. She shook her head. What non-sense what she thinking about. She just met the guy. But if she had just met him, why was she feeling like she had known him for a long time.  
  
Before she knew it, she heard a growl from behind her. Her body stiffened. She didn't want to know who it was. She pleaded with herself to now turn around. Kami help her. Slowly she turned her body around only to be met with stormy mid-night eyes. She gasped.  
  
"Mamoru-chan..."  
  
- End of last chapter-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He stood there looking into her cool eyes. Looking in without emotion. Disgust written all over his features. Cold dark orbs looking into her soft ones. Probing into her very soul. The thought of him able to read her so well scared her to be quite frank. She wanted to reach up and shake him out of whatever he was in. but she didn't dare. She just stood their looking up at him.  
  
Mamoru grabbed her arm and began to walk, dragging poor Usagi with him. At first she whimpered as his hand tightened around her already formed bruise. Her eyes looked around for someone to help her. To give her a few moments. Just enough to get her arm loose, or to push his grip somewhere else.  
  
Before she knew it. Mamoru was once again growling. But this time it wasn't at her. She glanced over his right shoulder, looking onto the face of an idiot.  
  
'What the hell is that guy doing? Baka. Doesn't he realize that Mamoru is twice his size?'  
  
Seiya stood before Mamoru bravely. His head up high with his eyes looking dead on with his. "Leave the lady alone" Mamoru arched an eyebrow.  
  
"And who are you to demand anything?" he suddenly released Usagi's arm. She wobbled back and supported her weight against the wall near by. Her eyes perfectly glued on the two men.  
  
'Seiya get out of there. Leave before you still can'  
  
"It seems like she doesn't want to go anywhere with you, so why don't you just leave her alone?" he glanced over at Usagi, holding his breath. A soft chuckle forced him to look away from her. Blue clashed with blue. Mamoru took a step back and let out a soft chuckle.  
  
"Look I don't know what's your deal. Nor do I care. Usagi is mine. And I will do with her as I please. She has never objected. So I don't see why your doing it for her right now" He frowned.  
  
"Please Seiya, just leave things how they are. Please Mamo-chan, let's go" she walked towards Mamoru and tugged on his sleeve, yet he didn't budge. She opened her mouth to speak again but Seiya stopped her.  
  
"Usagi please don't get between this. This guy is pure talk. He wouldn't dare lift a finger against-"before he could finish his sentence, he was flung backwards into a wall. He gripped his stomach in pain. He grunted and looked at Usagi's eyes. Shinning with unshed tears. She walked forward extending her hand towards his. But before she even got remotely close, Mamoru grabbed her arm again and pulled her out of the house. Leaving her unable to say goodbye to the man that tried to protect her.  
  
Once he was outside, he opened the passenger door and pushed her inside roughly. He shut the door closed and then rounded the car and opened the door for himself. He turned on the engine and pulled the car out of the drive way.  
  
Usagi looked at him occasionally but didn't utter a word. She was too frightened. Plus she didn't want him to get even madder at her just because of some guy she hardly knows. She looked out the window, without looking back at him.  
  
The car ride was silent. A whole 30 minutes of silence. That's a lot when you're waiting for something to be said. The seconds pass like minutes, and the minutes pass like hours. The car stopped in front of Usagi's apartment complex.  
  
~*~  
  
He locked the door behind him. His eyes, turning to meet Usagi. His usual mid-night blue eyes turned into a deep black. He walked up to her a brought his hand up to her face and swung.  
  
*Slap*  
  
Usagi's head snapped back. She didn't bring her hand up to hold her cheek, to sooth the pain. She only hung her head down in shame.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing over there!?!?!?" he growled. She looked up at him and mumbled something.  
  
"What? What was that?" he asked. She looked up and stared into his eyes.  
  
"I said- I could ask you the same"  
  
*Slap*  
  
Again Usagi's head snapped back. "Don't you dare use that tone with me Usagi!!!" he hissed.  
  
"I'm sorry Mamoru. It's just that Minako called and told me that she and the gang where going to meet somewhere and invited me to go along" she said in just an audible whisper.  
  
"Imagine to my surprise!" he said in a mocking tone. "It's always them! Can't you see Usa!! They just want you to get away from me. Don't let them tear us apart. Be a good girl and stay home, where I can reach you if I ever do need you" he said sweetly. He lifted his hand up to Usagi's face, causing her to wince. He wiped a tear away from her cheek.  
  
"Understand Usako. I don't want to hurt you, but if you keep acting like this, then I won't be held responsible for my actions. You do understand...don't you?"  
  
Usagi slowly nodded. "I understand Mamo-chan. I understand".  
  
~*~  
  
*ring* *ring* *ring* *ring*  
  
Usagi rolled over and looked at the clock. 7:30. Who in their right mind would call this early in the morning. She slowly sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. "Geez, won't I ever be left alone!" She reached over and picked up the phone.  
  
"Yes?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Where the hell did you go off to!??!"  
  
Usagi sighed into the phone. "God I'm sorry Rei. Something came up and I had to leave"  
  
"Oh yeah! You had to leave! Damn you Usagi. You nearly gave us all a heart attack!! If it weren't for Seiya, we would still be looking for you like crazy people!" snorted Rei. When Rei mentioned Seiya's name, Usagi's ears perked up.  
  
"What did Seiya tell you?" she questioned.  
  
"Only that this man practically dragged you out of the party. He said his name was Maromu...or something like that"  
  
"Mamoru" Usagi corrected.  
  
"Yeah that. Anyway, Ami remembered that you had mentioned someone by the name Maro-Mamo- or whatever his name is. So we figured that he was that guy that you were talking about. So I take it that you met Seiya- what did you think?" Rei asked teasingly.  
  
"Yeah. I was looking for you guys when we kinda bumped into each other. He introduced himself, as did I. Then Mamoru came along and brought me home. We didn't talk much. How do you know him?" she asked in return.  
  
"Oh. Remember when Mina and I moved in together?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Oh well, we couldn't pay the rent on time most of the time. And since there were three rooms, we decided to rent it out to someone. He was the only one that Mina liked" Rei explained.  
  
Usagi took it all in and asked "So I take it that they dated?"  
  
Rei chuckled into the phone. "Yeah, you know our Mina. She dates anything that is remotely handsome and shows that he's attracted to her"  
  
"Oh. Why did they break up?" Usagi hated being nosey. But she wanted to know at least a little about the man that tried to 'rescue' her last night. She was trying her best to sound not the least interested, but she knew she was doing quite the opposite.  
  
"Well Mina went to pursue her dream out in the states. She said that she didn't want to be tied down to someone that was so far away. He agreed, saying that it was best. And that was it. They have stayed good friends though. What's with all these questions Odango?" Rei asked in a laughing manner.  
  
Usagi choked. "N-nothing. I was just curious, that's all"  
  
"Uh-huh, curious. Well hey, I just called to see if you were alright. Now that I do know, I'll let you sleep. I know you just HATE being up this early"  
  
Usagi yawned into the phone. "Well yeah. I'm not a morning person. I'll talk to you later. Take care"  
  
"You too, Usa. –bye"  
  
"Ja ne Rei" she hung up the phone and sunk back down into her bed. Pulling the blanket up to her neck, she drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"So was she alright?"  
  
"Yeah. She sounded really tired on the phone, but that's all. And we know why...-she's never much of a morning person" Rei informed. Mina looked at her watch and frowned.  
  
"Rei I'm sorry but I have to go now. I promised I would meet Yaten half an hour ago" she got up from her chair and picked up her coat and purse.  
  
Rei smiled. "So is 'Yaten', the flavor of the month?"  
  
Mina giggled and shoved Rei playfully. "Nooo- You know that I don't do that anymore. I have learned my lesson. The media can be really harsh sometimes. No, Yaten is Seiya's younger half brother. He wants to move to the states, and I promised Seiya I would help him out"  
  
"Oh, okay then" Mina hugged Rei, before leaving the café.  
  
Mina stood, waiting impatiently for the light to change. She looked at her watch, and began to stomp her foot on the ground.  
  
"Takes forever doesn't it?" a husky voice said. Mina quickly turned around and smiled at the stranger.  
  
"Yeah it does. Makes me wonder if it takes longer when you're on a hurry" she said charmingly. The man smiled.  
  
"So tell me what a beautiful woman like you would be walking down the streets unescorted" she snorted.  
  
"I can take care of myself" she said confidently. His eyes roamed over her body. Taking in her luscious curves.  
  
"I can see. Where are you headed?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm going to a little restaurant. I'm meeting someone there" she once again looked at her watch. "Which I'm late meeting"  
  
"Oh, your boyfriend?" he asked in a disappointed manner. She quickly shook her head.  
  
"Oh no. I'm single. I'm meeting a friend there"  
  
"Well then, would you mind if I accompanied you there?" he grinned. Mina smiled and nodded.  
  
"I would love that"  
  
***  
  
"Well thank you for walking me here. I appreciate it" she turned around and reached for the door.  
  
"You welcome. I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight? I know it's soon to ask, but I would like to see you again" his voice smooth and charming.  
  
Mina smiled brilliantly. "I would love to. By the way, My name's Mina" she stretched her hand out.  
  
He quickly took it and brought it up to his lips.  
  
"I'm Mamoru"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. Kind of a cliffy. I know. I just thought it was a good place to end it.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
DarkSun, Denial, ultimatesailormoonfan, Michiru, Chibi Doo, Karla, cheese, and sorry no name (heheh). Thank you! Keep reviewing. More reviews = more and better chapters.  
  
~Serenity's Rose~ 


End file.
